


Forbidden Fruits

by Kendrix



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, drabble-like thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrix/pseuds/Kendrix





	Forbidden Fruits

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. What else were you expecting on a fanfiction site?

**Forbidden Fruits**

Far above, behind the ancient glass walls of the citadel's dome, they shone.

When the light of the twin suns faded and the burnt orange color they tended to drench the sky with followed them into oblivion, he could see them, incomprehensible numbers of them, like a shining belt of spilled white liquid flowing across the canopy.

Sitting at the windowsill, he could see them taunting him with their silvery radiance: The stars he had stared up to ever since he had been able to produce coherent thought, the celestial bodies he had been forbidden to touch the very instant he had been born a Time Lord.

"One day, I shall leave." He calmly speaks to himself, a look of determination on his deceivingly fragile looking features. "Yes, one day, I shall definitely leave."


End file.
